


The Crossroads

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: On a journey, Lucien is a child of his times... but maybe he is haunted.





	The Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



He had left his superstitions behind in Pompeii, Lucien swore to himself. As he rode along the dark road, a reminder of Roman engineering that yet remained, he told himself that he was the creature of fear and power now.

That the weather was bringing a mist in from the nearby sea did him nothing to further his convictions, for the cooling effect obscured some of his visual prowess, making the darkness all the more menacing as he approached the crossroad.

Somewhere behind him, a dog howled a plaintive sound, voice just off enough from wolf-true to raise the hair on the back of Lucien's neck. To hear such as his mule touched foot on the first dirt where the secondary road crossed his path broke all sense of logic, and he offered a silent warding in his mind against Hecate Triodia paying too close a look his way.

Immortal he might be, but the ancient gods had tricks even for those.

_"Father."_

The whisper in the air made his bones ache with the years since he had sealed her tomb, and Lucien had to force himself away from the memory of her head coming away from her shoulders, of the heavy lid to the sarcophagus.

_"Kinslayer."_

"Paterfamilias," he snarled at the memory, before he could censor himself, and his hands tightened around the reins. One did not speak aloud to ghosts and memories.

_"I will return."_

The voice faded away into another eerie howl, leaving him in silence as the mule stepped past the crossroads fully, leaving Lucien to his memories… demons enough that those could be.


End file.
